Total Drama Camp Grounds
by My Secret Combination
Summary: The producers have decided. The next season will be named, Total Drama Camp Grounds. And guess what? There's a little twist in there. Peachy, right? Rated T, APPS CLOSED
1. Formular time

There's a studio, and the cameras suddenly focus on the infamous Chris McClean, who's showing his white pearls towards the public, his eyes having a sadistic glint in them.

"Hello people around the world! I am here to announce the next season of the Total Drama Series. You've saw the Island, the Action, and you saw an amazing World Tour! But now, are you ready for some Camp Grounds? That's right!" he grinned.

A faint 'ahem' was heard as Chris's face fell.

"I almost might add I" he sighed, then grumbled in a small voice "Won't be hosting this season..."

A lot of whoops were heard among the guests as Chris shot them a dangerous glare, shutting them up. "So meet our new _**amazing hostess.**_.."

"Me!" a blonde girl with black eyes exclaimed, forcefully pushing Chris away and striking a pose in her golden extremely shiny dress.

"Hello! I'm Terra Russoe" she said in a French accent she was positively faking. "And I'll be your hostess for a new season called, Total Drama Camp Grounds! Ain't I fabulous?" she laughed, striking another pose and flipping her hair.

This earned a lot of wolf whistles from the guys.

"So, anyway, darlings. If you want to participate, just send us some D.A.Y.T. about you!"

On the screen, D.A.Y.T., in big red bold letters it's explained as 'Data About Your Total Drama OC.' Quite the original peanuts, ain't them?

"The form must look like this" the blonde motioned to the screen.

**Basics:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Personality:

**Looks:**

Eye (color,shape):

Hair (color, style):

Skin:

Head shape:

Body Type:

Height:

Weight:

Everyday outfit:

Nightwear:

Swimwear:

**Bio:**

History:

Family bond:

Reason for singing up?

**Relationship:**

Possible friends?:

Possible enemies?:

Behavior towards Chris McClean:

Behavior towards 'Terra Russoe' (My hostess OC, who is totally opposite of me):

Do you want your OC to be paired?:

(If yes, there's always PM to talk through, so, let surprises flow when the story begins, shall we?:3)  
**Personal Quote/s:**

**Audition Tape (OPTIONAL!):**

"So there you go, now let's see an example, shall we?" Terra smiled, as the screen started to show the example form.

**Basics:**

Name: Emilee Stevenson (Em)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The always picked on bookworm

Personality: Emilee's favorite activity is reading. She always reads. In her free time, at school, at baseball matches her brother forces her to go to... She's always picked on by the popular ones, but she always fights back, using her brain. Unfortunately, her high IQ doesn't help her with her social life at all, trough she's liked by the teachers. Most of her friends are preppy/bitchy cheerleaders, who use her as a homework-maker robot, and Emilee knows this, but she usually ignores it because she doesn't want to be friendless, and even fake friends are enough. She's short tempered, so if you happen to be a heartthrob, arrogant jerk, you'd better watch it. She's very shy around crushes, or when in embarrassing situations.

**Looks:**

Eye (color,shape): Medium-sized, slightly almond-y dark brown

Hair (color, style): Lighter brown than her eyes, straight, pulled back in a low ponytail with side bangs.

Skin: Peach color

Head shape: Round

Body Type: Thin, and kinda curvy. but she's not er... very developed.

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125

Everyday outfit: A white shirt underneath a dark-ish red vest, red and black plaid skirt, black sandals with white leg warmers and a headband with the same pattern as her skirt.

Nightwear: An oversized white T-shirt and light blue boy shorts

Swimwear: A dark red simple one-piece

**Bio:**

History: Emilee had grown up in a decent family, with funny, not over-protective parents and a older brother, who ironically is a jock. She liked books since her grandmother (also a book lover who isn't among us anymore) took her to a bookstore when she was little. Noelle (her grandma) used to read her a bunch of stories, and Emilee got attached off books and her grandma. She dreamed about going to a nice university and having an amazing family in the future, a dream that she's working hard to make it happen.

Family bond (optional):

Her father - They get along pretty well, that, when her father is home from work and not caught between his football matches (on TV, of course) and sleeping time.

Her mother - They get along extremely well, but since they're both stubborn they sometimes fight, but they make it up anyway.

Brother - They're bond is extremely strong, even through they're pretty much the opposite of the other. Her brother used to help her trough school life while Emilee helped him not to fail class, but now he's moved on college, making it harder to do so.

Reason for singing up? She wants to take a break from her chaotically boring life.

**Relationship:**

Possible friends?: Some nice, easygoing persons, preps, bookworms and nerds and pretend friends (alliance starters)

Possible enemies?: Jerks, perverts, players, bullies, she-males and the popular kind of girl who's not a pretend friend.

Behavior towards Chris McClean: Usually bored self, with tinted sarcasm and lots of sighing.

Behavior towards 'Terra Russoe' (My hostess OC, who is totally opposite of me): Quite nice and invisible, occasionally sighing.

Do you want your OC to be paired?: Ahh, she already is... well, somehow (Feel the love, Angie?)

(If yes, there's always PM to talk through, so, let surprises flow when the story begins, shall we?:3)  
**Personal Quote/s: **"Life is a boat, and boats always sink somehow, so get used to it"

**Audition Tape (OPTIONAL!):**

Emilee was sitting on a coach while reading. She looked at the camera at glared at it.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing with that camera?" she sighs.

"Uh... trying to videotape?" a guy voice asked dumbfounded while Emilee face-palmed.

"Well duh, trying to videotape what?" she asked, pissed off.

"Your audition for that drama thing"

"Total Drama Camp Grounds you mean" insert eye roll.

"Yeah, that..."

"Good thing they changed the host" Emilee said, sighing. "Now it's a bottle blonde nuthouse"

"Uh.. Err... Ems?" Jake asked.

"What?"

"Is the little red button glowing here meaning it's off?" he asked, puzzled.

Emilee face-palmed again as everything turned static.

"How dare she call me a bottle blonde! And a nuthouse!" Terra shrieked. "My hair is totally **real**!" she started pointing her hair towards the camera.

"Now that we're settled this" Chris cut her off "Please audition to this show... It really needs 21 more campers to go on" he mumbled, looking doubtfully at Emilee before Terra angrily trew a shoe at him, making the cameraman snicker.

"What are you laughing at?" Terra growling, trowing her other shoe, which made the camera go static.

**

* * *

Lol, that's all. Hope you join. TOODLES! :3**


	2. Le gasp! The list!

The camera is again, on the same studio and the crowd goes wild as Terra enters the stage, followed right away by her now personal assistant Chris McClean.

"Hello, people! We saw your auditions and we have to say that we loove it!" she winked to the camera and flipped her hair.

Chris was scrunching his face up while trying to read a note.

"But we.. unfotu... _unfortunately _have to choose only 22 of you, we're so... sa... sew... How is this again?" he handed Terra the note.

"It's _s__orry_" Terra rolled her eyes, trowing the note away.

"Yeah... so.. sew.. whatever she said" Chris brushed it off.

"Now I'm going to read the list of the campers we have choose!" Terra clapped her hands as the camera focused on the big screen hung on the wall.

"There we have Emilee"

"Ooh, hottie alert- I mean Lane"

"MJ"

"Aphrodite"

"Mariah"

"Tan"

"Tonia"

"Eyrik"

"Julie"

"Zakk"

"Donnie"

"Lance" insert dreamy sigh here while Chris face palms.

"Vanessa"

"Erin" Chris flashed a wink to the screen as Terra rolled her eyes.

"Mia"

"Shailyn"

"Carissa"

"Maxine"

"Jordan"

"Sasha"

"Amber"

"and finally, Lilian"

Terra smiled as the 22 contestants pictures showed up on the big screen.

"These are the people, final decision!"

"So, stay tuned to" Chris grinned.

"Total Drama Camp Grounds!" they said in unison as the camera went off, or so they thought.

"You're stealing my camera time!" Terra shrieked.

"Hopefully they've got a big enough spotlight to squeeze in that HUGE a** of yours!" Chris yelled back at her as Terra gasped.

"My butt is not huge you _salaud_!" Terra swore, her manicures nails prepared to attack.

"Oh, bring it on bi-" but before Chris could finish a loud, deep voice boomed.

"McClean, Russoe, in my office, _pronto_!"

"Yes sir!" they both solemnly exclaimed, racing towards the exit while pushing each other out of the way.

The camera went static.

* * *

**So yeah, this is it, the list. Okay, if you wanted your character to be paired with somebody, PM me that certain someone now, so I can see my options :3 If you can't decide, or something, PM me 'surprise me' or stuff, and I'll try to figure out myself. If your character can't be paired because lacking people (cough, males, couuugh) I'm sorry and hopefully you'll still read the story, kapeessh? :3 Okay, Toodles~**


	3. 1 Greetings from Wawanaqua

1. Greetings from Wawanaqua

On the dock of good ol' Wawanaqua Island, Terra Russoe, former hostess of the show entitled 'Total Drama Camp Grounds' dressed in a short orange tank top, cargo shorts and sandals was impatiently picking on a green nail, while occasionally watching herself in the mirror, over the coal black sunglasses. A masculine voice cleared his throat with a short 'ahem' as Terra snobbishly looked behind her, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you finished looking at yourself in the mirror, Terra, sweetie?" Chris asked in a honey-sweet tone.

Terra looked at herself one more time, flipping her long golden hair before nodding meekly to him.

"Good because we have to start the damn show!" Chris screeched at her.

"Mellow your yellow, McClean. There are way more important things in this world than your stupid show." Terra rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue before smirking. "Oh wait, it's **my **stupid show, because the producers choose_moi _over you since you're" Terra paused as Chris looked terrified and angry at the same time.

"Don't say it!" he warned as Terra slowly opened her mouth "Don't!" Chris wailed.

"...Outdated" Terra hissed.

"Oh, you did not" Chris gasped dramatically.

Terra's grin couldn't get more smug even if she wanted to "Oh, yes I did" she flipped her hair.

"Why you-" a ear-shattering bleep interrupted Chris along with a loud, buff voice.

"McClean" the person purposely held the 'n' for a few seconds, as in warning Chris.

"Can we just, start filming?" Chris pointed out.

"Right, but, get him out of here" Terra pointed at Chris with disgust, as if he had a disease.

"No can do, Miss" the camera guy gulped, his voice sounding fearful.

"What do you mean no can do?" the blonde barked, flaring her nostrils. "Hello? He's stealing **my **camera time!" she whined, hands on her hips.

"B-boss wants u-u-us to keep him h-h-here" the camera guy shuttered.

"In your face" Chris childishly stuck his tongue out while Terra growled, ready to strangle him.

"You... show... boss... **UGH!**" Terra aimlessly trow her hands in the air, knocking a random staff guy into the water. "Fine. But I'm still the hostess of this sho-"

"We're entering in five, four, three..." the cameraman interrupted Terra, as she fixed her hair, put on the best fake smile she managed to and waved to the camera.

"Hi, I'm Terra Russoe, the hostess of Total Drama Camp Grounds" Terra pretended to be ecstatic, her huge fake smile covering almost half of her face. Chris cleared his throat in the background while Terra let out a small, unnoticeable groan after plastering her sweet smile again. "And this is my **assistant, **the **ex** host of the Total Drama series Chris McClean" she forced assistant and ex, as Chris glared at her.

"Today we're gonna introduce the campers" Chris cut in with his million dollar smile, that made Terra glower at him, before quickly covering it up with a forced smile.

"Right, our first camper has a mind and she often -too often- speaks it. Let's welcome MJ!" Terra exclaimed, as a blue-green eyed girl with dark brown hair got out of the boat, smiling widely.

"Why hello there, Chirpy McDirty and" she stopped in front of Terra "that's for sure not a natural blonde"

Terra growled under her breath but smiled indeed while Chris was burning out of rage.

* * *

In the confession cam, Chris has his face red and nostrils flaring.

"Chirpy McDirty? Who does she think she is?" Chris exclaimed, outraged. "...Only mom has the right to call me that!"

Camera cuts to static as Terra is shown in the confessional, looking serious.

"Okay, let's settle this. My hair is **totally **natural! I would've teared off that little nerdy head off hers but... Chris's face was priceless" she broke into laughter, and, after a few minutes she whipped the laughing tears off her eyes "It was so worth it" then she broke into another laughing fit.

* * *

"Now let's welcome Aphrodite" Chris smiled, but he started frowning as he heard the cricket sound.

"Uh... I'm right here" a dark-haired girl whose hair was in a messy bun with pencils sticking out waved shyly, her amethyst eyes barely standing out from behind her thick framed glasses.

"Right, get there" Chris pointed towards MJ.

The girl walked towards the indicated spot as another honk was heard in the horizon.

"Welcome, Mariah" Terra kindly greeted a brunette, who's hair was wavy and had blue eyes, that suspiciously had no bottom eye lids.

"Hi" the girl smiled and waved kindly before skipping towards MJ and Aphrodite, whilst giving Chris, who had been looking scared, hiding behind a tree, a weird look. Another honking sound was heard as a brunette with her hair in a ponytail stepped out the boat, reading a book, her brown eyes never losing focus.

"Uh, Emilee, welcome to the island" Terra greeted, raising an eyebrow at the bookworm who continued reading while she walked towards the group of people. She started somewhat chatting (more like sighing) with Mariah, MJ and an reading Aphrodite, who didn't seem to pay attention.

"Tonia" Chris nervously greeted a platinum blonde girl with pink tips, half lidded gray eyes and a knowing smirk towards Chris.

"Hi there" she greeted, stopping by Terra "It's so nice to be there! And by the way, I totally love your nails!" she grinned, pointing at Terra's long manicured claws.

"Aw, thanks! At least some people here have taste." Terra smiled back at Tonia, before the pink-tipped girl walked towards the group.

* * *

In the confessional, MJ rolled her eyes.

"They say don't judge a book by it's cover. I say, I already know I'll hate them both" she said, rolling her eyes again. "I wonder if they have internet in here..." she muttered as the camera went static.

* * *

"Lane! It's nice to see you here!" Terra grinned, pushing Chris out of her way so she can greet the incoming camper. This time, it was a blonde boy with blue eyes, winking at Terra.

"Hey there, hot stuff. Nice to be here" he grinned before looking around the camp. "So, I'll be staying here with this bunch of losers" with that, he pointed at the already here campers.

Emilee, MJ, Mariah and Tonia gasped, as Aphrodite sank more into reading a book.

"No, you will be staying with a bigger bunch of losers actually" Chris smiled reassuringly.

* * *

In the confessional, Lane was smirking at the camera.

"This is just too easy, I mean, have you seen my 'concurrence'? I'm so gonna win this" the camera went static.

* * *

"What a jerk" Emilee hissed, glaring at Lane who was heading towards them.

"I'm with you on that" MJ agreed, also glaring.

The next camper arriving was a smiling black eyed, black haired Hawaiian looking guy.

"'Sup, dude?" Chris asked him, trowing a gum paper on the ground, with a slight smirk, like he'd just done that on purpose, to annoy the guy.

"Hey, pick that up" he glared at Chris.

"And here's Tan, our environmentalist" Terra quickly interfered, motioning to Chris to 'drop it' and 'be nice'.

Tan went towards the small group as another camper arrived.

The next camper was a black haired girl with hot pink streaks and dark blue eyes.

"Julie, it's a pleasure to see you!" Terra fake smiled.

"Pleasure has to be mine" Julie rolled her eyes and went towards the others.

"Zakk and Donnie! Welcome!" Terra smiled brightly at the two new coming campers.

One had short black hair, hazel eyes and a beard and the other one had long red hair that went to his neck, blue eyes and a small beard.

"Hello, miss Russoe. We're glad to be here" Donnie greeted as Zakk just huffed out a 'Whatever'.

Terra giggled and requested to be called only 'Terra'. The boys started to walk towards the group.

"Her accent is so fake" Donnie pointed out/whispered at Zakk who smirked.

"I know" he replied.

The next arriving camper was a girl with big blue eyes and long dark brown hair with blue highlights.

"Welcome Nessa" Chris greeted as the girl squealed and walked towards the group with a smile.

* * *

In the confession cam, Vanessa, known as Nessa, was smiling and checking the inside of the sucky toilet.

"Okay, I know this is weird, but I'm excited to be here" she smiled but then her smile faded and was replaced with an angry look "Hopefully Chris will keep his mouth shut, he's so full of himself and that fake blonde girl will get on my nerves, I can sense it" she looked pissed off now and the camera went static.

* * *

A honk was heard and a girl with sky blue eyes, tick glasses and medium beach blonde hair in a side ponytail on her right shoulder stepped off.

"Erin" Chris winked at her and Erin giggled as she walked towards the others, greeting them politely.

The next girl had really light blue eyes, wavy blonde hair with side bangs pulled back with a white big ribbon and she was smiling kindly.

"Hi, I'm Lily" she said, waving to the others, but Terra waved her off.

"Sorry sweetie, but, you see, we don't have time for this. So hush and go to your place" Lilian frowned hearing this and walked towards the group, where some of them were chatting, some of them were glaring, and some of them were being show-offs (cough, Lane cough).

"Hey everybody!" a voice called, sounding overconfident.

The owner of the voice was a girl with amber eyes, chin-length curly orange hair, smiling.

"Hey there, Sasha" Terra greeted. "Move on, we don't have all the time" she then complained.

Sasha looked offended for a minute before she headed towards the group.

A honk was heard as a brunette with dirty blonde streaks and bright blue eyes got off the boat, but ended up tripping and falling with her luggage on her.

"Nice entrance Jordan" Chris replied stiffly as the girl rubbed her back, getting up.

A few giggles were heard among the people but Jordan smiled and ignored them, walking towards the others.

The next contestant was a light purple haired boy with pitch black eyes, who looked very pale.

"Eyrik, nice to see you made it" Terra laughed nervously.

Eyrik just stared.

"Uh... are you feeling alright?" Terra forced a smile.

No reaction.

* * *

In the confessional Terra was looking repulsed.

"Okay, how in the hell did he even make it on the show? Maybe he has hypnotic powers" she shuddered then flipped her hair in annoyance.

* * *

After Eyrik moved towards the other contestants, a orange haired girl, her hair in a ponytail, with sparkling blue eyes, stepped off the boat, looking happier than always.

"Hi, I'm Mia it's nice to meet you all!" with that, she walked towards them before Chris or Terra could trow a snappy comeback at her on how they don't have time for that.

The next contestant was a girl with fiery red hair handing down her shoulders and hazel eyes. She smiled and made her way to the contestants.

"Hey, I'm Shailyn, but you can call me Shai if you want" she said, but Terra gave her a dirty look.

"Couldn't you guys introduce yourself **after **this? Hello! This is a 25 minute episode!" she snapped.

"Calm down already, you wouldn't want your fake blonde hair falling off, would you?" Shailyn laughed, as the contestants, along with Chris and excepting Lily, snickered. Terra glowered instead.

* * *

In the confessional, Chris was laughing his butt off.

"Man, that was pure gold!" the camera went static.

* * *

The next camper was a brown eyed guy with brown hair that went down to his shoulder. He stepped off the boat and particularly smiled at Terra.

"Why, cherie, you're looking fantastic as always" he commented with a french accent, as Terra giggled.

"Oh, Lance, you're flattering me" Terra giggled even more, playing with her hair.

"Oh, no, I'm just saying the truth" Lance trow a flirtatious smile again, before walking towards the crowd.

A honk was heard and a girl with dirty brown hair in a ponytail got on the dock, her blue eyes glancing around the camp.

"Welcome Carissa. I hope the camp is_ sopersticated _enough for your liking" Chris made faces trying to read a note Terra passed to him.

Clarissa rolled her eyes.

"I think you mean _sophisticated_" she corrected.

"You need new handwriting" Chris shortly commented to Terra as Carissa walked towards the group.

The next camper, was somewhat strange, a little girl, who didn't seem to have more than 9 years. She had shoulder length curly dirty blond hair and wide, innocent, icy blue eyes and was smiling cutely.

"Everybody, this is Amber" Chris introduced the little girl, who secretly made a face.

"Aw, she is so cute!" Lilian gushed, as she went towards Amber, who winched for a moment, and introduced herself.

* * *

In the confessional, Amber gave a evil smile.

"Just if they know... They will **all **go down, one by one" she darkly hissed, as the camera went static.

* * *

The next, and the last competitor arriving was a girl with waist-length wavy dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Maxine, how are you doing?" Terra's smile looked like it was ready to crack.

"Are you trying to get me fall into your trap, because if you are, it's **not **you, you, you fake blonde bloody murderer!" Maxine pointed accusingly at Terra who gaped.

* * *

In the confessional stood an angry Terra.

"_Oh, come on Terra, be nice with the campers so they'll think you're better than Chris. Be nice_" Terra mimicked a deep voice then glowered "Be nice my -censor-!" then she sighed in an almost desperate way "Why does life hate me?" the camera went static.

* * *

After Maxine calmed down and they finally got her to stay in a place, Terra smiled towards the camera.

"_Sadly, _Chris won't be with us along the episodes anymore" this caused a few woops, a disappointed look from Erin and and groan from Chris "But he will be still working here" Terra smiled jollily "As an _intern_" she pressed intern hard.

Chris glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Now that you met the campers and our new _intern_, remember to stay tuned and see what happens next in Total Drama Camp Grounds!"

**

* * *

This was it. If you have anything to add or something, please tell me! And if I didn't gave your OC enough screen time announce me, because it's hard for me to keep in mind a certain enough amount of screen time, and this being the first chapter, only for introductions, no character will be having 'massive' screen time anyway. Also, announce me if I forgot someone! Toodles :3**


End file.
